1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a color filter array, and more particularly, to a color filter array included in an image sensor to detect color image information and depth information of an object at the same time, the image sensor including the filter array, and an image processing system including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The color filter array included in the image sensor includes color filters for transmitting corresponding wavelengths in a visible light region in order to capture color image information (or color information) of an object and infrared filters for transmitting corresponding wavelengths in order to capture depth information of the object.
In a conventional camera structure to receive depth information and color information at the same time, a lens and a sensor to receive depth information, and a lens and a sensor to receive color information need to be included in a single camera, which results in high price of the camera and having a difficulty of synchronization between the two sensors.